


He Loves You

by KuroBakura



Category: August: Osage County (2013)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Charles is meeting his son’s boyfriend for the first time before the rest of the family does. But Little Charles is not so confident about this at all.





	He Loves You

Little Charles and his father waited for the bus. Little Charles has not been able to open about his sexuality until recently. His father was the first person he has come out to, who accepted him with open arms. His mother...not so much. Always belittling and nitpicking him for every, little thing he has done with his life. But..this was something that Little Charles was not prepared for, though, he thought he was. His family was going to meet a special someone in his life. His _boyfriend. _Who is named Christian. He met his boyfriend back in the town that he lives in and quickly became not only close but fell in love with each other as well. Little Charles got into town a couple of days beforehand so he could meet Christian, who was not able to book his bus ticket around the same time as Little Charles did. 

Charles Aiken Sr. was excited to met this boyfriend of his son’s. All he ever wanted was for Little Charles to be himself and be happy, which is not always easy because of his mother. Little Charles started to panic a little as he noticed that the bus was a little late. His father looked at him.

”Do not worry. He will be here. The bus must be running a little late.” His father said to him. That could be true but Little Charles felt like that was not the case. His relationship was not rocky or anything but with the things he told his boyfriend, his lover could have chickened about and has not told him yet. Little Charles shook his head a couple of times.

”I knew this was a bad idea. With the things, I told him, I definitely scared him away.” Little Charles told his father.

”I doubt that he is not coming, son. You should not be worrying to much about this. Have you both been having problems or anything?” His father said back to him and then asked a question.

”No, not at all! We have a very wonderful relationship! I..I just do not know what is going on. Maybe I am overthinking things but still...I can not help it. I just want things to go smoothly. But...with me, I know that it is not going to happen.” Little Charles replied and explained to his father. His father let out a sigh.

”Do not let your mother get to you. She is just all talk. Plus, you know that I am not against your relationship in anyway. You’re safe with me.” His father said back to him. Little Charles felt a little better but still, he was a little uneasy about this whole thing. He noticed his hair was a little out of place and took a comb out of his jacket pocket then brushed it. Another 15 minutes passed by and there was still no bus. It was when 30 minutes passed before Little Charles started to worry once again. His father looked at him again.

”It is going to be okay. I truly think it is because the bus is late for why he is not here yet.” His father told him, trying to not get his hopes up. Though, it did not help much. Little Charles started to freak out.

“I knew this was a bad idea. It is not like it was going to work anyway. I can just hear Mom spewing her hate at me already and telling me how much of a loser I am! I am such a fuck up!” Little Charles said to his father as he started to panic even more than before. His father did not want his son to feel this way. There was no way for him to contact his boyfriend right now. At the moment, Little Charles was stuck between a rock and a hard place. But...his father had to do something. He put his arm on one of Little Charles’s shoulder and looked at him in the face.

“It is going to okay, I promise I know that it is not easy because of what you have been through with the family but I assure you, if Christian loves you, he will be here. Personally, I want to meet him. I want to see the man that puts a smile on my son’s face. Do _not _give up hope. Things happen. Do not blame yourself. I will wait here with you as long as it takes. I am not going to leave you here alone, waiting for him. I support this relationship and I love you the way you are, inside and out.” His father spoke to him.

Lottle Charles started to smile. His father smiled back at him.

”Are you going to be alright?” His father asked. Little Charles nodded back.

”I am, Dad. Thank you.” Little Charles said back to him.

”You’re welcome, son.” His father told him. Little Charles took a deep breath and calmed down. He had faith. Little Charles just needed to be calm and collect about this. The two of them looked at the street and waited for the bus again. After another 15 minutes, the bus finally arrived at the stop. When the bus door opened, passengers started to get off of the bus, one by one. As Little Charles started to feel all lost of hope, the 10th person to step off of the bus was no other than Christian. A huge smile appeared on his face. The man looked over at him and smiled.

”Christian!” Little Charles exclaimed, waving one of his arms around the air in excitement. The man got excited.

”Charlie!!” The man exclaimed. The two of them quickly walked towards each other and met in middle. Christian wrapped his arms around Little Charles and gave him a big hug. His father looked at this with a smile on his face as well.

”I am so sorry that I am late! The bus station was crazy! Plus, the buss was late where I was so I was not able to leave on time. I was going to contact you but then I remembered that you do not own a cellphone.” Christian explained to him. 

“It is okay. I understand. I am just so glad that you are here.” Little Charles said back to him. 

“Me too, sweetheart.” Christian told him. As they pulled apart, Christian noticed a man looking at them. Little Charles looked and saw his father, looking at them. Little Charles blushed and then the two of them walked over to his father. When they stopped, the father looked at Little Charles’s boyfriend.

”Christian, this is my Dad. Dad, this is Christian, the love of my life.” Little Charles introduces the two of them to one another. His father extended an arm and hand out towards Christian.

”It is nice to finally meet you, Christian.” The father said to Little Charles’s boyfriend. Christian placed his hand in the father’s and the two of them shook hands a few times before letting go. Little Charles was glad to see that the two of them were getting along well..so far. Little Charles placed a hand around Christian’s side and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. Christian let out a cute chuckle of delight. The father was so happy to see the man that makes his son happy. His father looked at his watch.

”Well, we better get back to the house before it gets too much later. I bet the others are wondering where we are.” The father said to the two of them. Christian and Little Charles agreed. All three of them headed to the car got in. Little Charles sat in front with his father while Christian sat in the back, which he did not mind at all. Little Charles hoped that the family accepts their relationship but honestly, he did not care if they did or not. Christian makes him happy and that is all that matters. And Christian’s happiness as well, of course. During the drive, Little Charles looked over at his Dad.

”Thanks, Dad.” Little Charles said to him. 

“You are welcome, son. Told you everything will be okay.” His father said to him. Little Charles agreed as he smiled again.

”And that he does loves me.” Little Charles thought to himself. In the end, Little Charles felt like the luckiest man in the world right but...he just hopes that lasts when he gets back to the house. Little Charles was not going to let his Mother get to him. After all..his father is right. He should just be himself. And that’s what he going to do. With Christian by his side.

**The End**


End file.
